


Go get 'em, Supergirl

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode fix it, F/F, Fluff, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Kara hadn't considered this as a possible outcome of another meaningful conversation with Cat. But she'd be lying if she said she'd never thought about it before.





	Go get 'em, Supergirl

It’s too soon, it’s the wrong moment, and the wrong place, and Kara knows she shouldn’t be giving into this particular urge. She’s just lost someone she cared about, she’s still struggling with the knowledge that her actions have directly caused yet another death to be on her hands, and she should be dealing with all of that before she even thinks about starting anything else.

But when Cat leans closer, bridging most of the distance between them despite the fact they’re on separate couches entirely, Kara can barely hold herself back from crossing the remaining inches. And when Cat starts talking about letting themselves be vulnerable, about finding strength in their emotions, not even super strength can keep her still.

She doesn’t even realize she’d fallen to her knees in her desperate need to be closer to Cat in any way she can manage until the kiss ends, Cat leaning back with a shocked look on her face that Kara can feel mirrored on her own. Of all the things she’d expected to come of this meeting, that had never even crossed her mind.

Oh, she’d thought about what kissing Cat would be like more than once over the years. Thought about more than that, more often than just a few rare occasions, if she’s being honest with herself. But Kara had pushed those thoughts down when Cat had left, let herself try to move on, grabbing the first alternative she could find in a desperate attempt to find some chance at happiness wherever she could. And after that, she’d managed to keep from thinking of Cat for months.

And then she’d gone and ruined that streak and likely her entire relationship with Cat in a single moment. She just hadn’t been able to think clearly, not with the pain she’s still feeling battling with the hope and desire born of being so close to Cat while she was being so open and supportive. She hadn’t stopped to consider the consequences, she’d just let herself act.

“I am so sorry, Miss Grant,” Kara said, panicking as she scrambles back and checks to see whether anyone had been watching through the glass walls. Anything is better than looking back at her boss, but it’s hard to avoid that when there’s no one so much as glancing their way, nothing to say that Kara’s little indiscretion had been noticed at all.

“For what?” Cat asks, far more calm than Kara would have expected after the mistake she’d just made. She’s seen Cat explode over far less in the past. “In case you missed it, Kara, I kissed you back.”

The fact that kissing Cat had been the thing to earn her name back this time around stuns Kara into silence for a long moment. That hadn’t been the reaction she’d anticipated. Yelling, dismissal, even a blanket denial that it had ever happened would have been strong contenders, but a blithe acceptance? No, Kara hadn’t seen that one coming.

When it sinks in that Cat had actually kissed her back Kara leans back in, just slightly, watching to see what Cat’s reaction might be. She’s careful to keep one ear on the bullpen in case anyone looks their way to see her on her knees in front of Cat, but with all the work left to do no one seems to be paying them a second thought.

“I think we ought to talk, before there’s any more of that,” Cat says when Kara leans in, one hand rising to rest gently on Kara’s chest to hold her back. And that as much as the thought that Cat might be willing to kiss her again, is more than enough to keep Kara in place. “You’re still hurting, Kara. You need to face that before you even think of starting something else.”

She’s right, Cat is always right, but Kara wishes she were wrong this time around. The last thing she wants to do is think about her pain, not when she can still feel the ghost of Cat’s lips against her own. She just wants even a taste of the happiness she’s seen from everyone around her, just a single moment of uncomplicated joy for herself.

But she also wants more than just that moment with Cat, especially now that she knows there’s a chance Cat wants the same. And as tempting as it is to have a single moment now, Cat deserves more than that. Kara deserves more than that.

“But we can talk about it later, right?” Kara asks, trying not to sound pleading as she pulls back to put some space between herself and temptation.

“We can,” Cat promises gently, smiling that warm smile Kara has seen directed her way more these past few days than ever before. “But first, I think that’s your cue.”

It takes Kara a moment to catch up to what Cat means, so thrown is she by the kiss even still, but eventually the sound of sirens breaks through and she looks up to see the news about the fire. And then it sinks in, what Cat is saying, what she means and what she obviously knows. And where before Kara would have panicked, now she just smiles sheepishly, wondering why she’d ever thought she could hide from this woman.

“I guess it is,” Kara says, finally rising to her feet and heading for the door before stopping to turn back and look at Cat. “Why now?”

“I don’t start things with secrets like that waiting to cause problems,” Cat says, giving Kara a meaningful look. “We can talk about that too, but for now, go get ‘em Supergirl.”

The vote of confidence and the promise of at least the potential for something more between them is all it takes for Kara to feel light enough to change into her suit and take off into the city sky. For the first time since Cat had left she finally feels free up here, finally feels like the weight in her stomach is gone. She’s finally back to that hopeful girl from months ago, and she can’t wait to see what this newest chance brings her.

Maybe she doesn’t have to watch from the sidelines as everyone else gets their happy endings after all.


End file.
